We Have to Do Something!
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Simmons finds out that Grif and Caboose are being abused by their superiors, and he enlists Tucker in some help. Though things don't go as well as they had hoped...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this one is sad, for obvious reasons. This is basically a sequel to _Physical _for those of you who have read it. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Simmons jogged around the canyon looking for Grif. This was the fifteenth time this month he had run off from the base and gone missing. The other times Simmons had let it slide, letting Grif get away with hiding away. But today Simmons wasn't going to stand for it, and decided to go out looking for him. He finally found him in one of the caves sitting up against a rock, staring up at the ceiling of the cave. Simmons shifted, alerting Grif to his presence. Instantly the other soldier went pale and he jumped to his feet, backing up and covering his face, cowering in fear as he shook. Simmons opened his mouth to question him, but Grif's voice came first.

"No! Please, don't hurt me! Haven't you done enough today? I'm begging, please Sarge!" Grif whined in terror. Simmons gasped and he stared at his friend. His left ribcage had blood dripping down it, his chest was covering in hash marks from when an armored boot had made contact, and his left shoulder was covered in blood. Simmons looked up at his friend with a sad expression. Had every time Grif had come here been because of this? Because of Sarge? How much could Simmons have prevented?

"Grif?" Simmons said in an almost weak tone. Grif slowly put his arms down and looked at Simmons, pain in his eyes. "How long?" Grif looked down silently, not answering the question pointed at him. "How long? Come on, this didn't just start today." Grif mumbled something. Simmons tried to make it out, after a moment of thinking he finally got it. He gasped. "Six weeks? Grif, why didn't you say anything?"

"Because if I did he wouldn't just bash on me," Grif said quietly. Simmons gave a confused look. "Sarge has anger management issues, I can tell. If I were to tell anyone the beatings wouldn't just be given to me, they'd be given to you and Donut too, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened." Simmons heard footsteps and raised his gun. He grunted in surprise as Grif shoved him out of the cave and ran back inside. Simmons looked in and raised both eyebrows as Caboose entered, looking sad. "Are you ok? What happened?" Caboose grabbed the bottom of his shirt and raised it. Simmons and Grif both gasped quietly at all the bruises and blood covering his body. Caboose put his shirt down.

"Church was really mad today," he said quietly. "I tried to help, but he just got even madder, and when Tucker left to go work on the tank, h-he attacked me." Grif hugged Caboose and let the young solider cry to his hearts content. Simmons jogged off towards blue base. This had gone on long enough, Grif and Caboose deserved better than this. And there was only one person who could help him. He spotted the bright blue soldier sitting up against his rock, playing with a small knife. Simmons walked over and Tucker slowly looked up at Simmons cast a shadow over him.

"We need to talk," Simmons said. Tucker scootched over and gestured to the spot next to him. Simmons sat down looked over at Tucker. He growled and snatched the knife out of his hand. "I need you to listen, and listen good. Church has been beating Caboose, and he did a number on the kid today." Tucker's eyes widened. "He and Grif have been swapping stories often in the caves, because Sarge has been beating Grif too." Tucker's jaw dropped at this and he stared at Simmons. "And we have to do something about it." Tucker gave a firm nod.

"Damn right we do," he said firmly as he stood up. "The two are very annoying, but even they deserve better than that." Simmons nodded in agreement. "I'll grab Church and drag him into the middle of the canyon, you do the same with Sarge." Simmons gave another sharp nod and the two went their separate ways to their bases, where both grabbed their leaders and forced them towards the middle of the canyon, where the two glared at each other.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Tucker and Simmons screamed at once. The two leaders flinched at the loudness of the remark and gave each other puzzled looks before sharing their expression with their two soldiers. Both groaned and rolled their eyes.

"We know you've both been beating Grif and Caboose, and we have proof," Tucker hissed. The two leaders shared a look, as if silently conmunicating with each other, and they both nodded as they each got evil smirks. Tucker grunted as Church grabbed him by the arm, balling his hand into a fist and bringing it down upon his face. Simmons gasped and went to go help his friend, but Sarge grabbed him by the arm.

"No, no! Please no!" Simmons pleaded, but Sarge did not listen. He punched Simmons in the face and tossed him to the ground, stepping on his ribcage and putting his weight on him. Simmons groaned in pain and glanced over at Tucker, who had blood covering his face and had been tossed to the ground, Church kicking him in the head. "No, stop! Please, stop! Argh!" Sarge kicked Simmons in the gut and pulled him up by his hair, raising a fist and grinning. Simmons felt tears come from his eyes. "Oh please Sarge, please no."

"CHURCH!" Both the leaders looked over as Tex ran over, she gasped as they both dropped their punching bags. She growled. "At least when I do it, I make sure they're wearing armor and I don't make them look like they just got attack by Sheila!" She jogged over and knelt over Tucker and Simmons, looking them over. "Both of you, back at blue base now." The two started to argue, but Tex stood up and shoved them towards the base. "NOW!" They two growled and stormed off towards the base, leaving Tex to tend to the two downed soldiers.

* * *

**Obviously, I'm going to make another chapter, that one with be the one with hurt/comfort.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm ****sorry it took so long, but here** is the second chapter. This one gets a little fluffy, because that's how I roll. Only slash is Church/Tex, placed in universe where they are both human. Oh, and it's also long. So you might wanna grab some popcorn, and a cookie. But the cookie is for me, not for you. Enjoy. ^-^  


* * *

Tex stormed out of red base, leaving Simmons and Tucker in the hands of Donut, Caboose, and Grif while she went off to blue base to go scream at a certain pair of horrible, bullying leaders. She didn't know Sarge well, to tell the truth she really wasn't that surprised he had beat down on Grif and Simmons. But Church? She knew him better, he never let his anger get the better of him. Hitting Caboose one or twice when he was being really stupid was one thing, but full-on beating him and Tucker was another thing. She spotted the two leaders leaning up against the base, both looking totally pissed.

"That's it!" Tex hollered, storming over to them. They both stood up straight and watched as she stood in front of them. "I know you two have anger issues and are total jerks, but beating up your soldiers is crossing the line! And another thing, you can't just go off doing stupid shit like that! You can't just beat up your officers because you're angry, find some other outlet!" Tex screamed at them.

"Uhh…" Church started, putting a hand in the air. Tex leaped towards him, her face inches from his.

"Did I ask a question to which the answer is 'uhh'? No, I did not recall that I did!" she said with a growl. Sarge snickered and got Tex's fist in his gut as a response. "Did I say you could laugh? No, I didn't! Now shut your mouth soldier!"

"Yes ma'am," Sarge said with a firm nod. Tex huffed and turned around.

"The two of you will stay here while I tend to Simmons and Tucker. And if you step within twelve yards of red base, I will shoot you." Tex walked off, leaving the two leaders behind to turn and growl at each other. This may not have been one of Tex's brightest ideas. But those were her orders, and the two leaders found it best not to question them. Church shoved Sarge out of the way and walked into the base.

"This is your fault!" Church said, turning around to point an accusing finger at Sarge. Sarge growled and smacked Church's hand away.

"My fault? You were beating your soldier up too!" Sarge snapped back. The two leaders stood so close that their visors touched as they glared at each other. After a moment or two of this the both side, backed off, and Sarge followed Church to the kitchen. Church made them both a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table across from one another. "So, what's your reason?" Church looked up at Sarge, who was drinking his coffee. Church sighed and swirled his coffee around in his mug.

"I don't know," Church said with a shrug. "He was just being so irritating and stupid, that I just couldn't take it. I had been hitting him before, but not a lot. Just a shove and a smack every so often. This was the first time that I really beat him." Church lifted the mug up to his lips with a shaking hand and drank some of the dark substance. He set it down. "What about you?" Sarge let out an extremely heavy sigh.

"I had a son, and well, he was a lot like Grif. So, I guess that got under my skin," Sarge admitted, his voice dropping to a note Church had never heard him use before. Church raised a confused eyebrow.

"Wait, if he reminds you of your son, why would you beat him?" Church asked, confused. Sarge didn't answer, just shrugged with another sigh and drank his coffee. The two leaders sat in silence while they drank their coffee, both thinking. Church let out a determined huff and set his coffee on the table with a bit of a light _thud_. Sarge looked up at him, slightly confused. "Tex is right, we have to pull ourselves together." Sarge gave a firm nod. After taking one last gulp of their coffee they tossed the mugs into the sink and both got smirks.

...

Grif sat on the Red Team's couch staring at the wall, quietly thinking to himself. He sighed and leaned up against the back of the couch, looking up at the ceiling. He looked over as he heard footsteps. He smiled as Caboose walked in and sat next to him. The two sat in silence for along while, both silently worrying about their teammates and their fate. After a long while Tex walked in and both tensed as they looked over at her.

"They'll be fine," she assured them. Both let out the breaths they had been holding and relaxed. Tex shook her head with a light chuckle and walked out of the room. Caboose looked over at Grif.

"Do you think that Church and Sarge will change?" he asked timidly. Grif sighed and looked back at Caboose with a sad expression.

"I don't know Caboose, I just don't know," he said sadly and looked back at the wall. Caboose frowned and looked as well. He hoped this would end well, he really did.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Tex walked across the canyon with the Red and Blue soldiers right behind her. She was tense and they all knew it, she didn't like the idea of going to see the two people who had caused all this. As they came near the base Tex froze as she saw Church trying to pull his fist out of the wall and Sarge trying to help him. Sarge wrapped his arms around Church and pulled, Church yanked out of the wall and they both fell to the ground.

"Ow," Church muttered as he stood up, reaching out a hand to help Sarge up. They two chuckled a bit and Sarge tensed as he spotted Tex and the others, Church turned to see what had him to shocked and swallowed nervously. "Oh, hey guys."

"What just happened?" Tex asked, though she really didn't want to know she figured it was a good way to break the ice.

"Oh, we were just working on some stuff, and he got his fist stuck in the wall, that's all," Sarge said with a shrug. "Ain't that right, Church?" Sarge gave Church a firm pat on the back, from which Church whimpered and fell over.

"Still sore," he whimpered. Sarge looked down at him.

"Oops," he said quietly. Tucker raised an eyebrow. Sarge got a stupid smile. "Long story. So, what brings ya here?" Tex glanced back at the soldiers, then looked back at Sarge, who she noticed seemed different somehow as she watched him help Church to his feet. She hummed in thought, thinking about her answer.

"That depends, can I be assured that you wont beat your soldiers?" she said coldly. Neither one spoke, sharing a look before turning back to her and nodding. "All right, I'll be holding you to that." Tex walked inside blue base with Tucker and Caboose, leaving Church to follow. Before he entered he gave Sarge a smile and a friendly nod. Sarge nodded back and watched the blue leader walk inside the base. He turned to Simmons, Grif, and Donut, none of them brave enough to look at him. Sarge's heart twisted at the sight. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, getting all three to look up at him. He looked at all three of them, obviously meaning what he said. "You deserve better." Sarge then walked passed them to red base without another word. Grif and Simmons looked at each other for a moment before turning and looking over their shoulders as Sarge. Simmons nodded to Grif as he walked inside blue base, going to talk with Tex, with Donut helping him. Once they were inside Grif turned and bolted after Sarge as fast as he could.

"Sarge! Sarge!" Sarge was close to being halfway across when he heard Grif calling after him, his voice made him stop in his tracks and turn to see the orange soldier running across the canyon just to catch up with him. He had never seen Grif run before, and he had to admit that he was pretty fast. Grif finally caught up with Sarge and was panting slightly from all the running, though not as much as Sarge would've thought Grif would. "So, you and Church fixed each other up, huh?" Sarge nodded.

"Yeah, told each other our reasons, realized how stupid they were, and helped each other find an outlet," Sarge told him simply as he continued to walk back to base, Grif keeping pace beside him.

"Yeah? What was your reason?" At his question Sarge stopped walking again, staring off towards red base with a funny look. Grif gave Sarge a slightly worried look. "Sarge?" The red soldier sighed and looked over at the younger man. He continued to walk and Grif did as well, their feet beating against the ground together.

"I had a son, did I ever tell ya that?" Sarge said calmly. Grif shook his head, not remembering a time when Sarge mentioned family at all. Sarge sighed and stopped walking yet again, looking at him. "He was just like you. Lazy, a smartass, and very rude. He died a while back." Grif didn't know what to say, he just looked up at Sarge with a blank expression. Sarge tensed and looked down in surprise as Grif wrapped his arms around him and held on tight.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Grif said. Sarge tried to say something, but didn't seem to find any words. Instead Sarge placed a hand on Grif shoulder, getting him to look up at him, tears welling up in his eyes. Sarge gave him a kind smile.

"Hey, not your fault you're a lazy ass," he said. Grif gave a glare, getting Sarge to chuckle in return as they headed back to base. "So, poker?" Grif smirked and nodded.

"You're on!" he said in a challenging way. Both looked at each other and smiled as they entered red base, where Grif set out Oreos and they played poker. After a few minutes Donut and Simmons walked in. Grif glanced over at them. "Captain Muffin Head, Sir Butt Kiss." Sarge snickered at this and Simmons glared as he sat down. Donut rolled his eyes a bit and walked out of the room. "Hey Sims."

"Jerk," Simmons hissed. Grif looked over and glared at him angrily. Sarge shook his head a bit, took a card out, and put in another place in his desk, as if organizing it in some odd way. He set his cards down, face down, and gave both a stern look.

"Come on boys, don't you two start," Sarge said in an almost fatherly way, getting both to look over. "If someone interrupts my game somebody's gonna die." Both soldiers laughed at this and Grif picked up his cards to continue the game. Simmons leaned back in his chair and watched as the two played, enjoying this more upbeat, nicer Sarge.

...

Church lay on the ground outside of the base, staring up at the sky in silence. He glanced over as he heard footsteps to see Caboose walking over. He looked down at Church with an unsure expression. Church gestured next to him with a shrug, after which Caboose lay down next to him. The two just lay there in silence, all the while Church noticing that Caboose was abnormally tense.

"Caboose," Church said calmly, getting Caboose to look over at him. Church look back with a sad expression. "I'm sorry. I really, truly am. You didn't deserve that, I promise that I'll try to be better. Ok?" Caboose looked at Church a long moment, not saying another or having an change in expression beside a single blink of his eyes. But then he got a broad smile, and hugged Church tight.

"Ok," he said happily before letting go, standing up, and walking away. Church chuckled and stood up, stretched, and walked back inside the base. He entered his room and set his glasses down on the bedside table.

"Boo," Tex said, getting Church to yelp in surprise, jump a few inches into the air, and whirl around to face her. She chuckled at his expression, and pushed herself off of the wall, her blond hair swaying as she did so. She walked over him and folded her arms with a serious look. "Did you mean it? Are you really going to try and be better?" Church gave a firm nod. Tex smiled a bit. "Good, cause I'd have to punch you otherwise." Church laughed a little.

"Yeah, no punching please," he said jokingly. Church flinched as Tex grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, giving him a firm look. Church gulped. "But you said-mph!" Church stared in surprise as Tex kissed him, yanking him forward by his shirt collar. Church's eyes closed and he kissed her gently back, getting her to smile against his lips in response. They stayed there for awhile, just enjoying the simple touch, not knowing when that last time it had been when they had shared it. In the end it was Tex who pulled away, giving Church a smirk.

"You'd better keep that promise," she said sternly before turning and walking out of the room. Church stood there, watching after her. He heard Tucker say something, then a loud _crash! _Church poked his head out of his room to see Tucker on the ground and Tex walking away calming.

"What happening to not beating the teammates?" Church said, sarcasm just barely dripping his voice. Tex snickered.

"Your rule, not mine," she called back to him. Church rolled his eyes.

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Meanyhead!"

"Caboose, shut up!" Tex and Church yelled out together. Caboose laughed a little and helped Tucker back to his feet. Tucker shook his head and shared a slight laugh with Caboose. Things were looking up.

* * *

**And there it is, hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! And have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best one ever, of all time!  
**


End file.
